


Warmth And Safety

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Darcey is alone with John...</p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth And Safety

Three months had passed since Darcey came to stay with Katie and John, now Katie was working away from home, leaving her to face a night with John alone. At first she had been nervous, but then, she had only ever had bad times with men alone in bed. 

John had surprised her. Taking her to bed and curling his arms tight around her waist, sheltering her against him. Describing it for herself, or to others was nearly impossible and yet she soon began to type the answer. It was a question people who read the blog had been asking for a while and so, she answered. 

'When I lay with him... You want to know what it feels like? It feels like you're safe. It feels like no one can hurt you. You're under his warm embrace. Feeling his muscles around your waist, your body being pulled closer to his... The feeling is indescribable. When they say it's the best feeling ever, they aren't kidding. Because in that moment, when you're sharing body heat, there isn't a place you'd rather be or thought that crosses your mind that doesn't involve him. When a guy gives up all his 'manly' pride to just hold you close to his heart like this, is when we, ladies, need to realize that he truly does love us. And we need not to let it go to waste.'

Even as she hits publish she is smiling, the words are true, honest and loving. She knows she should feel guilty that nobody knows which 'he' it is... but then she isn't sure the world would take too kindly to her living with, and loving, both John and Katie. Still, there is a sense of comfort when she moves to the kitchen to get herself a drink, her eyes meeting John's as she pours the coffee, her smile soft. 

"Hi."

"Hey... sleep well..."

"Yes, thanks to you."

She is smiling even as she checks her watch, then finishes her drink, moving to kiss John softly on the cheek. 

"I'd better go, or I'll be late for... whatever meeting it is my agent booked."

She sighs, half-shrugging. 

"See you later."


End file.
